Marriage
by deathbybunny
Summary: A sequel to Kisses. Vivio asks Fate to marry her. Nanoha and Fate find themselves facing the next phase of their life together.


**AN:** I was working on a different one shot but then I felt like I should be writing this one instead. So let's continue on with a story from the **Kisses** universe. I'm sure you all remember that story and if you haven't read it, I recommend you do.

Now this is the second longest one shot I've done. I was going for something light and funny but it took a different turn as I began to write it. I think the change in seasons over here has affected my mood somewhat but I tried to add humorous bits where I could. Anyway, enough talk, on with the story!

Marriage

"Fate-mama?"

Fate T. Harlaown shifted her attention from the paper in her hand to the little girl who was kneeling beside her. she took a sip of her coffee from the mug in her other hand before answering.

"Yes, Vivio?"

The little girl looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Fate-mama loves Vivio right?"

Fate smiled down at her and Nanoha's child. Even if she originally was only her godmother; there was no denying that the little blonde girl had become her daughter more than anything else. That title seemed more appropriate now that she and Nanoha were dating.

"I love Vivio very much." Part of her wondered where this conversation was head because it was becoming awfully similar to a certain conversation they'd had a few months back.

"Then can Vivio become Fate-mama's bride?"

In the kitchen, Nanoha, who had been ease dropping on the conversation, spit out her coffee. She hadn't been this shocked since…. Nanoha stopped. This conversation had her feeling a sense of déjà vu. She could've sworn this happened before too but with a much different topic. She quickly found a cloth to wipe the coffee off the counter while she thought of the reasons why her daughter suddenly wanted to be _her_ Fate-chan's bride. If anything, the only person suited to be the blonde Enforcer's wife was herself! Nanoha shook the thoughts from her head. She was jumping to conclusions. This could all just be another trick her daughter was playing on them. Maybe Fate had been right when she suggested Vivio had been spending far too much time with a certain brunette commander. She was becoming a bad influence on her daughter.

"Wh-what's this all of a sudden?" Fate asked the small beside her.

"A girl at school said that when two people love each other they can get married! So can I?"

Nanoha was beside them in a moment. This had definitely happened before and she was not about to be tricked by her daughter again. The auburn haired woman was kneeling on the other side of Fate as she looked at her daughter carefully.

"Vivio, you can't marry Fate-chan."

"Eh? I love Fate-mama though."

"And I'm not saying you don't, but marriage between two people involves a different kind of love."

"Mmm, so does that mean Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama have that kind of love?"

Fate and Nanoha immediately blushed. It's true that they were finally dating, much to the relief of _everyone_ but they'd agreed that it's be best that they dated for a while before thinking about jumping to the next phase of a relationship. It was still too early to be thinking about getting married, in their opinion anyway. Everyone else seemed to think that they were ready for the married life since they'd been practically living like a married couple for years.

"Ah, umm…." Nanoha struggled with how answer her daughters supposed innocent question. She had no doubt that she wanted to get married to the blonde, but did Fate feel the same way? If she confirmed that _she_ did, would that scare away the blonde somehow?

"I do." Fate answered before Nanoha's brain could explode from unanswered questions.

"Eh?" was the only response Nanoha could form.

Fate took a sip of her coffee to hide her smile. She'd realized Vivio was pulling the same trick as with the kiss near the beginning of the conversation. Her daughter was really spending far too much time with Hayate, but she meant well. If even Vivio could see that she and Nanoha were long overdue to get married then it was about time she did something about it. Fate resisted the urge to chuckle at how her daughter was going about it.

"Uwa! Then does that mean Fate-mama is going to propose to Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked excitedly.

"Hmm, I'll have to get a ring first." Fate thought seriously.

"Yay! A wedding! Vivio can be a flower girl!"

Fate smiled as her child ran upstairs to prepare for her day at school. She took another sip of coffee before turning her attention to a stunned Nanoha.

"Nanoha-mama better hurry before she's late for work." Fate teased her girlfriend.

"Oh no!" Nanoha broke out of her stupor and dashed to finish her breakfast.

Fate watched Nanoha from the living room and couldn't help but think that this was what she wanted to have every day for the rest of her life. Waking up beside the auburn haired women and raising their child together. Maybe even adding a kid or two to their family seemed like a wonderful idea. Vivio ran down the stairs in time for her mama's to see her off to school. The two women then gathered their things and jumped into Fate's car for their morning drive to the base. They talked about their upcoming vacation to Earth which Hayate would be going on as well. It had been sometime since the friends would be going to Earth together and the first off world trip for Vivio. There was a lot of planning that still needed to be done, but they were confident everything would be sorted out in time.

Work preceded much like any other day and Nanoha had almost forgotten about Vivio's questions from that morning. Then as she walked to her office after she finished teaching her classes, she was reminded rather abruptly.

"Those two are getting married?"

Nanoha almost jumped out of her skin thinking they were talking about her.

"Yeah, it seems he finally popped the question."

Nanoha watched her two co-workers walk off down the hall discussing the proposal of one of their friends. Her mind began to drift, remembering what Fate had said earlier that morning. She'd almost forgotten about it thanks to her busy work day, in fact, Fate hadn't brought up the subject after Vivio had left or during their car ride to work. Doubt started to cloud her mind. Had Fate just said that to please Vivio? Surely with the serious nature of the matter, the blonde Enforcer would have brought it back up to get her thoughts on it right?

The auburn haired woman turned and kept walking to her office. She was looking far too much into this. Fate was probably just making their daughter happy. She got caught up in the moment thinking about something that was probably still far off.

"Hey Nanoha!"

Vita ran up to Nanoha with a frown. She'd been calling after her for a few minutes but the auburn haired woman hadn't responded. In her experience, there could only be one of two things that could cause Nanoha to space out like that. More than likely, it had something to do with either Vivio or Fate. Vita wasn't one to get into people's business but she made exceptions when it came to the woman before her. They'd been through a lot together and Vita owed her much for helping save Hayate all those years ago. The least she could do was lend an ear when there was something bothering her.

"Vita-chan…. Nyahaha. Sorry, I spaced out there."

"Busy with planning the trip back to Earth?" Vita figured it would be best to ease her into some conversation before bluntly asking what was wrong. She was terrible at this kind of thing but she would try for her friend.

"Yes, but I'm not too worried about it. Everything has been prepared. All we really have left to do is pack."

"I'm not surprised. Fate is pretty efficient when it comes to things like planning."

"She must get it from being an Enforcer." She said with a small smile.

When silence fell between them, Vita figured it was time to bite the bullet and ask what was wrong.

"Something bothering you?" Vita asked the million dollar question.

Nanoha was silent as the two continued to walk to her office. Vita did not push for her to answer and allowed the auburn haired woman to gather her thoughts. When Nanoha stopped walking, Vita followed her lead.

"I was filling my head with silly things." Nanoha looked almost sadly at her ring finger before gently cupping her hands to her chest.

Vita frowned. She was sure now that this had something to do with Fate. They really needed to get better at communicating with each other. All these misunderstandings were going to be the death of her.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Vita motioned for them to enter Nanoha's office. She didn't want anyone else to ease drop on their conversation. It would fuel more gossip and there was already plenty of that going around with everyone else's private lives. She didn't want Nanoha's to be included in that, especially if it was about a problem with her girlfriend. The last thing she wanted to hear was others saying things they knew nothing about.

Nanoha nodded in agreement. The two made themselves comfortable as Nanoha told Vita about the morning question Vivio had asked and how Fate had responded.

"Nyahaha, see what I mean? I got my hopes up for something that might not even come."

Vita frowned. This idiot couple was going drive her crazy. In all the years she'd known them, she never doubted that they loved each other. She never even doubted that they might have already pledged some ridiculous thing that far beyond love. They'd probably done it when they were younger not really realizing the deeper meaning behind their promise. Sure it'd been frustrating as hell for her to watch them dance around their feeling for each other, but she honestly believed they were meant to be together. Somehow, they would take that step and all would be right with the world and now they had. They finally took that step and it had been the right one because she'd never seen them so happy before. The happiness that shone in their eyes when they were together, the smiles, the laughs, and the tenderness that was their interactions would turn even the most cynical of people into believers of true love, of soul mates, and of fate.

"Have you ever known Fate to say unnecessary things?" Vita asked seriously.

Nanoha almost looked startled at the question.

"No…."

"Then you shouldn't jump to conclusions. I don't think she'd casually say things like that if she didn't mean them. She'd rather disappoint Vivio than give you false hope. Fate loves you too much to take something like marriage so lightly."

Nanoha felt tears prickle her eyes. Why was it that she doubted Fate? The blonde had never given her a reason not to trust in her.

"I'm being an idiot aren't I?"

Vita shook her head.

"I don't think so. Honestly, if you hadn't been worrying about it then I'd think there was a problem. You two, by all accounts, have been practically living like a married couple for a while now. How you managed to continue to dodge each other's feeling is still a mystery to me, but that's not the case anymore. Of course you'd want to marry her, she's been the only one you'd had your eyes on since you were nine."

"I don't think it goes that far back." Nanoha laughed a bit embarrassed.

"It does." Vita's stare bore into Nanoha as she said this, catching the instructor off guard. "And it goes the same for Fate. You have been the center of each other's worlds since then. You saved each other. It's obvious with Fate how you saved her, but with you, it's something we don't see and haven't seen. Only Fate knows right?"

Nanoha nodded.

"Then that person will surely not let you down."

"Thank you Vita-chan." Nanoha smiled at her friends honest words.

Vita smirked as she stood up from her chair.

"I think I need to start charging you for my services."

"I think you'd make a good romantic advisor. You should write your own column."

"Yeah right. That sounds like it could get potentially annoying."

**-xxx-**

"You're serious?"

Hayate and Fate sat in the brunette's office. Fate had suddenly requested a meeting with her which Hayate didn't mind doing, but this hadn't been what she was expecting.

"I'm being completely serious."

"Do you think this is really a good idea? What if things don't go according to plan?"

"They will."

Hayate had to admire the confidence that Fate exuded as she said those words. Really though a surprise proposal/wedding on Earth? The blonde was wasting no time with her relationship with Nanoha. Then again, Fate had pointed out that they'd already wasted enough time before they got together. Why waste more? Hayate had to agree with Fate's statement.

"So what do you say Hayate?"

Hayate grinned. "How can I say no?"

Fate grinned alongside her longtime friend. Ever since that morning, her mind had been racing about how to go about this. There was no doubt in her mind that she needed to propose now that she'd revealed that she had every intention to do so. The question had then turned to how she was going to do it. As much as she wanted to marry Nanoha the next day if possible, she also realized that Nanoha would want her family there for this special occasion. Family though weren't the only people on Earth, they also had their friends Suzuka and Arisa who'd she definitely wanted at this wedding. Getting them to Mid-Childa though would take a lot longer with all the paper work that had to be filed and cleared. There was no way she could do that before their vacation. Then it hit her: the vacation. It was perfect. They would all be going to Earth for the occasion plus it would be easier to get a few more of their friends to get cleared to go to Earth for a day than off worlders to Mid-Childa. It was like someone had handed her the perfect plan on a silver platter.

"Then we should iron out all the finer details of this trip."

"Indeed. I'm going to trust you to keep Nanoha occupied while I talk to Shiro and Momoko." Fate then turned to Signum who had been quietly standing beside her mistress. "I'll need your help to pick out the ring."

Signum nodded in understanding. She and Fate had a bond similar to the one Vita and Nanoha had. Sisters in arms who's trust had been gained from fighting alongside each other.

"Then let's get this plan started!" Hayate exclaimed.

**-xxx-**

The next few weeks flew by as the much anticipated vacation day finally arrived. Fate helped Vivio with some of her bags as the family made their final jump to Earth from the Claudia. Chrono had been kind enough to be their escort.

"Wow! Is this where Nanoha-mama grew up" Vivio looked excitedly at Nanoha's childhood home.

Nanoha smiled down at her child. "It Is. Are you ready to meet your grandparents?"

Vivio nodded excitedly but Nanoha could tell she was a little nervous. The auburn haired woman held out her hand to Vivio who didn't hesitate to it.

"Then let's go meet them."

Fate walked ahead of the two with their bags and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Momoko to answer the door.

"Fate-chan!" Momoko wasted no time in pulling the blonde woman into a hug. "It's been so long! I trust you've been taking care of my daughter?"

"Ah, of course!" Fate responded with a blush. It had been a very embarrassing conversation when she and Nanoha called Momoko and Shiro to inform them of the change in their relationship. Fate could still remember the hard stare Shiro pinned her with when he threatened to end her should she ever harm his daughter. She'd expected as much considering Nanoha was the baby of the family and Shiro was an overprotective father. Still to know they approved of their relationship was worth every embarrassing second she spend talking to them.

Fate pulled back so that Momoko could see the two people walking behind her.

"There's someone you need to meet." Fate said happily to the older woman.

Momoko watched the little girl suddenly hug herself to Nanoha's leg. Fate smiled at the sight of Nanoha kneeling down to Vivio and offering her reassuring words before picking her up and walking the remainder of the way to the front door. Momoko took note of the look on Fate's face before turning her attention back to her daughter.

"I'm home." Nanoha announced.

"Welcome home, Nanoha." Momoko smiled at her youngest. It had been too long since she'd last seen her. She took her child into her arms and offered her the warmth only a mother could give. "Welcome home."

Nanoha wanted to cry not from sadness but from the amount of joy she felt to be back again. With such a large distance keeping her from her family, she only got a few chances out of the year to talk to them about how her life was progressing. Simple things like a hug from her mother were missed especially for the first few months she'd spend away from home for the first time in her life. The home sickness had been terrible, but Hayate and Fate had done their best to keep her from getting depressed. Eventually, she settled into her life on Mid-Childa and came to treasure the few calls she'd get with her parents and siblings.

"Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked timidly.

Momoko released her daughter in order to get a better look at the little girl Nanoha held.

"Vivio," Nanoha began. "This is your grandma Momoko."

Momoko smiled gently at the nervous child.

"Hello Vivio-chan. I'm so glad to meet you."

"You are Nanoha-mama's mama?"

"I am."

Vivio's eyes lit up.

"Vivio is happy to meet you Grandma Momoko!"

Vivio held out her arms to Momoko who was more than happy to take the little girl into her arms. Nanoha was happy that Vivio's nervousness had been dispelled.

"I see we're having quite the party out here." Shiro spoke as he joined everyone else at the door.

"Daddy!" Nanoha surprised Shiro with her hug, making him almost fall over backwards, but he managed to keep his balance.

"Welcome home Nanoha." He greeted as he returned his daughters hug.

The family eventually made their way into the house so that Fate and Nanoha could unpack their things while Miyuki and Kyouya got to know their niece. Nanoha and Fate were going to be staying in the guest room. Nanoha would have liked to stay in her old room but her bed was definitely not big enough for her and Fate. She wondered if her father was going to be okay with Fate sleeping in the same room as her. She doubted he would seeing as how he'd glared at Fate as the two went to settle their things into their room. Shiro was likely under no illusion that Fate and Nanoha hadn't already consummated their relationship… and he would be right. Nanoha had all but jumped Fate a week into their relationship. It wasn't like Fate put up much of a struggle either. All their sexual tension was taken care of over the course of one week filled with utter sin and pleasure. She still couldn't think of that week without exploding into a blush. Hayate loved to tease her about this in particular because Vivio had been sent to spend the week at the Yagami's while Fate and Nanoha had their "honeymoon".

"Do you think it would be better if I slept in your old room?" Fate's voice brought Nanoha out of her thoughts.

"What?"

Fate smiled slightly at her girlfriend. She was really out of it, but Fate attributed that to the fact that she was happy to be back home.

"I asked if maybe it was a good idea that I sleep in your old room and you and Vivio can share this room."

Nanoha shook her head. She definitely didn't want to spend her vacation away from Fate.

"It'll be okay Fate-chan. Daddy will just need to stop being such a big baby."

Fate laughed nervously. "Well I guess he'll glare at me regardless of what I do."

"He'll get used to it. I'm not a child and I'm perfectly capable of deciding who I date."

"Or sleep with?"

Nanoha blushed at Fate's direct question. "That too."

The two went back down stairs to check up on Vivio. They weren't surprised to see that Momoko and Shiro had wasted no time in spoiling their only grandchild. The little girl was sitting in Momoko's lap as the older woman presented her with a delicious looking piece of cake. Normally, Nanoha wouldn't allow Vivio to eat too many sweet things but seeing as how this was a special occasion, she was going to let it slide and allow her parents to spoil Vivio to their hearts content. Bardiche suddenly beeped. Fate looked at her device and excused herself from the living room to take the call.

"So," Miyuki began as soon as Fate was out of ear shot. "How are you and Fate doing?"

The bright smile that Nanoha directed at her older sister was all Miyuki needed to know how her sister's relationship was going.

"I couldn't be happier."

"Good! I wouldn't want to have to teach your blondie a lesson."

"Nyahaha, I think Daddy did a good enough job of scaring her already."

"She can't have my baby that easily!" Shiro proclaimed.

This only caused Miyuki and Nanoha to giggle seeing as how he gave Fate his consent to date Nanoha so easily.

"You shouldn't lie dear," Momoko smiled at her husband. "I know you're actually relieved that Fate is dating our daughter."

"H-honey! No one is supposed to know!"

The family burst out into laughter just as Fate walked back into the living room.

"I must've missed a good joke." Fate said as she took her seat next to Nanoha.

"Who called?" Nanoha asked.

"Hayate, she wanted to let us know that she'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Eh? I thought she was coming today too." Nanoha frowned slightly.

"She was grumbling about paperwork."

"Must be tough being the boss." Miyuki noted.

"She wouldn't have it any other way though." Fate often admired how Hayate took on so much responsibility so that she may reach her goals. It wasn't always easy and on certain days you could see the fatigue take its toll on the brunette, but with the endless support she received from the Wolkenritter and her friends, Hayate was looked after so that she didn't work herself to death.

"What do you say we get dinner started?" Momoko asked.

"I'll help!" Nanoha and Miyuki jumped up and quickly followed their mother into the kitchen leaving Shiro, Kyouya, Fate and Vivio in the living room. Fate watched until Nanoha disappeared into the kitchen before looking towards Shiro. He smiled as he asked Vivio how she was doing in school. The little girl animatedly told him about all the things she was learning and how excited she was to start learning magic like her mamas. Fate almost found it hard to believe that she was already old enough to start being seriously trained in magic. Time flew by too fast. This was even more of a reason to talk to Shiro now rather than later.

"Shiro-san?"

"Yes?"

Fate suddenly felt her hands become sweaty and clammy. If she didn't know any better, she could also swear that breathing suddenly became more difficult.

"Is something the matter Fate-san?" Kyouya asked worried. He'd seen the woman before him go from perfectly normal to pale in the blink of an eye.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." Shiro was now also scrutinizing the blonde.

"I-I'm fine!"

"You look sick Fate-mama." Vivio joined in the diagnosing of her mother.

"Perhaps you should go lay down." Kyouya suggested.

"No! I'm perfectly healthy, I just….Shiro-san!" Fate directed her attention to dark haired man. "I have something I need to ask you!"

"Yes?"

"I….that is to say….." Fate took a deep breathe trying her best to will away her nervousness. It was now or never. "I want to ask for Nanoha's hand in marriage." She quickly looked down at her lap, a blush staining her cheeks.

You could practically hear a pin drop in the room. Fate anxiously awaited Shiro's answer but when none came she dared take a peek at the older man. He just sat there with a blank look on his face watching the blonde. She wanted to ask him again just to make sure he'd heard her right, but it'd taken so much for her to ask the first time that she wasn't sure she'd be able to do it a second time. This was for Nanoha though and for her, she'd do anything.

"Shi…"

"Dinner will be ready in a few!" Nanoha interrupted the tense moment. Her eyes immediately fell on her girlfriend whom she didn't remember being so pale. "Fate-chan?"

"Umm, yes?" Fate answered trying to sound as casual as possible.

The auburn haired woman was at Fate's side in an instant placing a gentle hand on the blonde's forehead.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever. Is everything alright?"

Fate wondered how she was going to get out of this one. She needed to come up with something for her odd behavior without blowing her cover, but what? She could barely think straight at this point with the mess of nerves she was.

"Grandpa Shiro was picking on Fate-mama." Vivio blurted out.

"Eh?" everyone in the room looked to the little girl then to Shiro.

"Daddy…" Nanoha said menacingly.

"N-now honey I was just making sure she was treating you well."

Nanoha huffed. "Of course she is. Fate-chan loves me."

It was such a simple statement, but it spoke volumes to Shiro as he watched his daughter gently coax the blonde to her feet while asking Vivio to follow them to the kitchen.

"Amazing isn't it?" Kyouya said to no one in particular after his sister left the room.

Shiro couldn't help but agree with his son. Everything that had to do with Nanoha and Fate was amazing. He remembered the first time that Nanoha talked about Fate to them. There was a light in his daughter's eyes he hadn't seen before, something so pure, magical even. It reminded him of a time when he'd first laid eyes on his future wife. The affection was there but he never would have guessed that it was something so much more. It wasn't until Nanoha moved to Mid-Childa that it finally clicked for him the reason why his daughter was so into the blonde girl. It wasn't simple friendly affection, it was love. He'd thought for sure he'd be hearing very soon from Nanoha how she and Fate were together but the years passed and nothing came of it. Doubt about the love that was shared between them surfaced, but whenever he'd have his conversations with Nanoha he'd still detect the strong affection for the blonde whenever her name was brought up. It'd almost been a relief when a few months ago they received the call letting them knows that the two girls were finally dating. It was long overdue and it was welcomed news.

And now Fate had blindsided him with this.

"What will you do father?" Kyouya asked the silent man.

"The only thing I can do."

**-xxx-**

Fate tossed again in her bed. Everyone had a great dinner and conversation had been light hearted. Even Shiro seemed to be acting like nothing had happened which worried Fate. Was she not being taken seriously? Maybe Shiro didn't really approve of her? All the doubts and questions would not let her sleep. With a sigh she carefully slipped out of bed making sure Nanoha did not wake up. She hoped that maybe some fresh air would clear her head. Fate walked out into the backyard and marveled at the night sky. She reminisced about her time on Earth, the good and the bad alike because without the bad ones, she'd never come to appreciate the good as much as she did. Because of the bad ones, she was able to meet Nanoha and rise to become a person she never would have dreamed of. It was thanks to many things that she had what she did and she would never forget how it was that she arrived at her current state.

"Can't sleep?"

The blonde Enforcer was startled that someone was able to sneak up on her, but then again, when that someone was Shiro Takamachi it was almost impossible to notice him unless he wanted you to. The passage of time did little to wear down the skills he once used as a bodyguard.

"I'm afraid not." Fate responded after a moment. "Same for you?"

"Yes, but I believe we both have the same reason for our lack of sleep."

It was a relief for Fate that Shiro had indeed taken her seriously. The only question now though was whether he would approve of her. Shiro sensed Fate's unasked question and decided to give his answer.

"I've watched both you and Nanoha grow up and there was one undeniable truth I believed: that you two were made for each other. Nanoha had a lonely childhood and I regret not being able to do more for her back then. Still, she stood strong and we tried our best to give her a loving home, but it wasn't enough. Then she met Yuuno-kun and she began to learn magic. It was during this time that I began to notice a change in her. The loneliness was slowly disappearing, being replaced with a happiness I didn't think I'd ever see in her. Then you came along. I think it was the first time I'd ever seen her talk so animatedly about a person. She hadn't even done that with her friends Arisa and Suzuka. Watching the two of you, it was hard not to acknowledge that Nanoha had found her special someone. I didn't realize how special you were to her though until she moved to Mid-Childa."

"Shiro-san…."

"Fate, no one has made Nanoha as happy as you have. No one has been able to chase away the loneliness in her eyes except for you and there would have to be something seriously wrong with me to deny your earnest request. It would be an honor for you to join our family Fate."

Fate hadn't planned on crying. She really hadn't. In fact, she thought she'd be jumping around in happiness, but she didn't. Instead she stood there and cried like a child. Shiro placed a gentle hand on her shoulder in comfort. He knew well what Fate was feeling. He'd been in Fate's shoes once and he was in no better shape than the Enforcer once he'd received the blessings of Momoko's father.

"Thank you Shiro-san, for trusting me." Fate said as she wiped away her tears.

"No, thank you for making my daughter so happy and I hope you continue to do so."

"I don't plan on ever stopping." Fate answered with conviction.

Shiro turned to walk back into the house. "Then I have nothing to worry about.

**-xxx-**

"I'm home!" Hayate called out from entrance of the Takamachi home.

"Hayate-chan!" Momoko opened the door for the brunette. "It's been years!"

"It really has. You haven't aged a day Momoko-san!"

"You flatter me." Momoko smiled.

"Hayate!" Nanoha joined them at the door. "I thought you were going to Arisa's first?"

"I was going to but I thought we should all head there together and surprise them."

"That's not a bad idea." Fate joined the two Takamachi women at the door. "Finished all your work?"

"It was down to the wire but I got everything done. Ugh, paperwork is the bane of my existence." Hayate bemoaned her fate.

"You're quite the drama queen." Fate chuckled. "Let's get going shall we?"

"Oh I better get Vivio ready." Nanoha thought it would be a good idea to introduce Vivio to her two oldest friends as well.

"You can leave her here with us." Momoko suggested. "We wouldn't mind looking after her."

"Are you sure?"

"It's not the first time I've looked after children Nanoha."

"Well…."

"It's fine Nanoha!" Hayate locked arms with Nanoha and tugged her towards a waiting van. "I'm sure Vivio enjoys getting spoiled by her grandparents anyway."

"We'll entrust Vivio to you." Fate waved as she followed her girlfriend and Hayate.

The three friends entered the van to find Signum at the wheel, Shamal in the passenger's seat. Vita and Zafira sat comfortably in the back.

"Bout time." Vita yawned. "Let's go already."

"Don't mind her. She's just grumpy because she couldn't sleep last night." Hayate grinned. "She was soooo excited to come back."

"H-Hayate! That's not why!"

Hayate ignored the girls protest and enveloped her into a hug.

"Oh my dear sweet Vita, you're so cute!"

Vita sat there and grumbled but didn't push Hayate away. As embarrassing as it was, she would never deny Hayate anything, especially if she wanted to hug her.

The trip to Aria's mansion didn't take very long. Hayate quickly ushered everyone out of the van. She and the Wolkenritter had been offered a place to stay in Arisa's home. Seeing as they no longer had a place to stay, Hayate accepted Arisa's offer. The brunette hadn't been able to resist teasing her blonde friend about her kindness to the point that Arisa almost retracted her offer, but thankfully, Suzuka had been around and calmed down the feisty blonde. Hayate hadn't realized how much she missed the two girls until that conversation ended. They were the first friends she'd ever had. Friends she never thought she would have. The distance that separated them did little to break their bonds and for that she was grateful.

"Let's go Nanoha! Vita!"

Hayate took the two girls hostage and pulled them to the door.

"W-wait Hayate-chan! We need to help Fate-chan and Signum with the bags!" Nanoha tried to pry herself away from the brunette.

"Don't worry so much, those two have it under control."

Nanoha could do nothing but allow her friend to pull her to the entrance. Fate shook her head at Hayate's antics, but she was doing what she'd asked of her. She went to help Signum and Shamal unload their bags. She needed to tell the older woman the success of the first part of her plan.

"Testarossa."

"Signum."

The taller red head handed Fate some bags as the three women followed Hayate and the others at a slower pace.

"It's done." Fate said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then congratulations are in order."

"Thanks, but we're not quite done yet."

"Phase two?"

"We should work on that today if possible."

"Not wasting any time I see."

"I don't want to waste any more time."

Signum smirked. "Very well. I'm sure Master Hayate will keep Nanoha sufficiently occupied."

"I hope you can help out with that as well Shamal." Fate asked the older blonde.

"Of course. Anything I can do to help."

Shamal had been well aware what was going on. Secrets weren't kept between the Wolkenritter and Hayate surely wasn't going to be able to keep something so big a secret at least from them. Hayate kept a lot of secrets but her small family was the only exception to this rule. They knew her better than she knew herself and although that thought scared her at first, she came to realize that they could be a pillar of support she'd lost when her parents died. Something she sorely lacked for some time.

"About time you guys got here!" the doors burst open revealing an irritated blonde.

"Arisa-chan!" Hayate let go of Vita and Nanoha in order to embrace Arisa. The blonde struggled in Hayate's grasp. Clearly she hadn't expected to be assaulted in such a way.

"Let go!"

"But Arisa-chan! It's been years since I've been able to give you the warmth of my hugs!"

"I don't need your hugs or your warmth!"

Hayate grinned evilly. "Oh? Are you getting your warm embraces from a certain other heiress?"

"S-shut up already!"

"Hayate-chan, you should really let go now." Nanoha pried her friend off of Arisa who looked about ready to explode.

"No need to be embarrassed Arisa-chan." Before Arisa knew it, another pair of arms came up from behind her and trapped her in her place. "Or do you not enjoy my "special" hugs?"

"Suzuka!"

"I think you guys have embarrassed her enough don't you?" Fate walked up to the scene hoping to keep anyone from getting hurt. She was, of course, referring to Hayate who needlessly put herself in danger around her friends.

"Ah! Fate-chan!" Hayate suddenly rounded on the blonde girl. "I almost forgot!"

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small box.

"Can you and Signum deliver this for me?"

Fate put down the bags in her hand and looked confused at the small box Hayate handed her.

"Umm, I don't see why not."

"Great, we'll wait till you guys come back before we go back to Nanoha's."

"Mou, why does Fate-chan have to go?" Nanoha pouted.

"Because I trust her and Signum to get this job done. Now let's have some tea and catch up!"

"I'll be back." Fate placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Have fun okay?"

"Okay." Nanoha gave her one final hug. "See you soon."

"Oi! Idiot couple! It's not like you're never going to see each other again!"

"Hush Arisa, you get all mopey when we have to part."

"D-Don't say unnecessary things!"

Fate and Nanoha chuckled at how little things had changed between them. It almost felt like when they'd been in school together. The two girls departed with Fate jumping into the van. The two women waved goodbye as they drove away.

"So, is this errand for real?" Fate asked Signum.

"Probably not. You should check the box."

Fate followed Signum's advice and opened the small box. In it was a folded up piece of paper addressed to her. Curious, she unfolded it and read its contents.

_Everything is ready for you! Everyone will be here in tomorrow so get your butt in gear!_

The Enforcer chuckled. Hayate certainly had a way with words.

"Well then, let's move on to the next phase shall we?"

Signum nodded and headed to down town Uminari. They had a ring to find.

**-xxx-**

"We're back!" Hayate loudly proclaimed as she walked through the front door of the Takamachi's home.

"Nanoha-mama!"

Vivio immediately ran to the auburn haired woman and jumped into her arms. She loved being around her grandparents but she missed her moms.

"Where's Fate-mama?"

"She and Signum are stuck in traffic." Nanoha told her child. "She'll be here as soon as she can."

"Who're they Mama?" Vivio looked over at Suzuka and Arisa.

Nanoha turned to face her two friends.

"They are Mama's good friends. Arisa, Suzuka, this is Vivio."

"Ah, she's so big!" Suzuka leaned in to get a better look at the girl. "Hi there sweetie. My name is Suzuka. It's nice to meet you. Arisa come say hi!"

"Uh…umm, hey kid."

Arisa wasn't one to ever brag she was good with children. Animals she could deal with but when faced with something like this she was never sure how to act around them.

"Hi!" Vivio didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Arisa was and did what she did best: looked cute. "It's nice to meet you."

"Kyaa!" Suzuka snatched Vivio out of Nanoha's arms. "She's so adorable! Arisa-chan, I want us to have a child too."

"W-what!" Arisa stuttered and turned bright red.

"Oh, ho, ho. I didn't even know you guys were dating." Hayate nudged her blonde friend. "Want to admit something to us?"

"I-I'm going to get something to drink!" Arisa walked past them and into the Takamachi's home.

"Mama's friend was angry." Vivio looked to her mother to make sure she didn't do anything wrong.

"It's not your fault sweetie." Suzuka reassured her. "She's just really shy."

Everyone else decided to follow Arisa's lead and get themselves ready for lunch. Much to Nanoha's disappointment though, Fate ended up calling her to let her know she would be missing lunch. It seemed that they were having car trouble. What really annoyed her though was that she offered to go down and help them; Fate turned her down then had the nerve to hang up on her. What was going on with the blonde? This wasn't like her. Her suspicions began to grow when Hayate suddenly got a call from Teana making her rush out of the room so she could take the call. Not five seconds later she got another call from Erio and Caro. It was all so strange. One thing Nanoha hated was having her friends hide things from her.

"Alright Hayate, what's going on?" The auburn haired woman managed to corner her brunette friend after she'd had another seemingly random call from Mid-Childa.

"Eh? I don't know what you mean Nanoha-chan."

"We're supposed to be on vacation and I understand if an emergency comes up that you'd have to answer things from work, but calls from Teana, Erio, Caro, Subaru, _and_ all the Nakajima's. What. Is. Going. On." Nanoha made it clear that she was no longer asking nicely.

"N-Nanoha, seriously, nothing is going on."

"Don't lie to me Hayate. I can tell when you lie."

Hayate found herself in a real pickle. It was true. Only those close to her could tell when she was particularly nervous about lying. It was one thing to lie or bluff in front of others in her political field, her mastery of that aspect helped her achieve her position along with her tireless nights of work, but sometimes she was caught off guard and she wasn't able keep her poker face. These times only seemed to happen though when her friends were involved. They caught her off guard at the most inconvenient times.

"Mama! Fate-mama is on the phone!"

Nanoha gave Hayate one final glare that said they were not done with this issue. Hayate let out a breath of relief. At least now she knew Nanoha would be ambushing her again and she would not be caught off guard. While Nanoha was distracted again though, she was going to put the finishing touches on the Takamachi-Harlaown wedding.

"Psst. Arisa!" Hayate waved over the blonde. Arisa followed Hayate to a corner of the yard.

"Yeah?"

"Everything going according to plan?"

"Of course. All that's left if for Fate to propose."

"Good. Nanoha's getting suspicious with all the calls I've been getting and it's not helping that Fate hasn't been around almost all day."

"Everything is under control. We just have to keep out mouths shut and everything will be fine."

"Keep your mouths shut about what?" a cold and irritated voice suddenly said behind them.

"Eeek!" both Arisa and Hayate jumped away from Nanoha who had, somehow, snuck up on them.

"Nanoha!" Hayate exclaimed. "Don't scare us like that."

"Y-yeah. You could've given me a heart attack!"

Nanoha glared at the two.

"Then why are we being all secretive?"

"We're not." Hayate retorted. "We're just enjoying this beautiful weather."

"Nothing wrong with that right?" Arisa added.

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine if you weren't hiding something."

"Nanoha," Hayate sighed. "You're being paranoid."

"Your earlier performance tells me otherwise." Nanoha glared.

"You scared the crap outta me earlier. Of course I would be a bit jittery."

"Nanoha! Are we going to meet them there?" Shamal called from the house.

"Huh? Meet who where?" Arisa and Hayate asked.

Nanoha sighed that her interrogation was once again interrupted. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear everyone was doing it on purpose.

"Fate-chan called and said she and Signum are still waiting for the van to be fixed, but that they want to meet us at the park to stargaze."

Hayate and Arisa had the same idea run through their minds. Fate was ready to propose. The two girls quickly pushed Nanoha back to the house so they could get their things together for their evening out. With this distraction, Nanoha didn't have a chance to corner them again for further interrogations. Momoko, Suzuka, and Nanoha packed a dinner for everyone to enjoy outside while Hayate and Arisa prepared suitable transportation for everyone. The group was soon on their way to meet the two lost girls of their group. Nanoha had to admit that it was a beautiful night out. The sky was clear giving them a perfect view of those far off worlds.

"We're here!" Miyuki declared.

"Can I help Grandma Momoko?" Vivio asked the older woman who was making sure nothing got damaged on the ride there.

"Sure Vivio-chan. You can carry the picnic blanket."

"Yay!"

"Nanoha?" Momoko looked towards her daughter.

"Yes?"

"Can you find a nice place for us to set up?"

"Sure."

Nanoha wasn't sure why she needed to find one but complied with her mother's request. She began to wander around the clearing that was closets to them. She had to admit that the park looked a lot more different at night. It almost felt like she was in a forest. The quietness that seemed to surround her caused her mind to drift to the odd events that had been going on. She knew Hayate was hiding something, but after her little encounter with Arisa and Hayate in her yard, she was beginning to suspect that maybe it wasn't just Hayate who was in on this secret. She stopped walking and looked up at the night sky. She wished Fate was with her. The blonde always made her feel calm and at ease. She could definitely use that feeling at the moment.

"Nanoha…" Fate whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

Nanoha was jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist.

"F-Fate-chan?"

The blonde chuckled. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Nyahaha, you just caught me off guard."

Nanoha turned in Fate's embrace to get a better look at her girlfriend.

"I missed you today."

Nanoha hated that Fate's smile fell almost immediately. She could tell she was beating herself up over leaving her for most of the day.

"I really am sorry about that. I didn't want to but…."

"But?"

Fate's burgundy eyes bore into Nanoha's. There was a change there. Nanoha wasn't sure why, but Fate had turned very serious.

"Fate-chan? Is something wrong?"

"I love you."

Heat rose to Nanoha's cheeks. The declaration never ceased to cause her to blush and vice versa.

"I love you too." The auburn haired woman answered shyly.

Fate took Nanoha's hands in her own bringing them up to her lips. Nanoha's felt her blush spread to her ears. Fate was being gentler than usual. That didn't mean Fate wasn't usually gentle in her affections with her because on certain nights she was _very_ affectionate. This wasn't like her usual showering of love thought. There was more to Fate tonight, but what?

"I never thought that I'd have so much in my life. My days were filled with a constant struggle to gain the love of someone who would never love me back. I knew nothing beyond that until you came into my life. You, this person who only wanted to talk; to get to know me. Even when I tried my hardest to push you away, you pushed back harder until you pulled me out of my darkness."

Nanoha stared in awe as Fate dropped down to one knee. Her mind couldn't process what was happening. Her mind was torn between whether this was real or just some delusion. She'd been hoping for this for so long, dreamed, fantasized about how Fate would one day do this very thing. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw the box.

"Nanoha, the days I've spent with you are very precious to me. The addition of Vivio to our family has given me a new form of happiness that I wouldn't trade for the world."

Nanoha gasped. Fate opened the box revealing a simple silver band with a heart shaped diamond accompanied by two smaller side diamonds also in the shape of hearts.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long but I'd always had that fear that I'd somehow push you away instead. I was a fool for wasting all that time."

Nanoha shook her head.

"You're anything but a fool Fate-chan."

Fate smiled slightly. "You always see the best in me even when I can't."

"Just like you do with me." Nanoha smiled back.

"Nanoha…. would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Nanoha felt her knees go weak. She soon joined Fate on the grass, throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Fate-chan... of course I'll marry you!"

They were startled out of their moment when a popping sound erupted all around them. The two girls found themselves surrounded by their friends and family along with a few more people they hadn't been expecting.

"M-Mom?" Fate questioned. As far as she knew, Lindy wasn't supposed to arrive until the next day.

"Everyone is here?" Nanoha questioned also confused.

The Nakajima's, Teana, Chrono, Amy, Karel, Liera, Caro, and Erio waved at the newly engaged couple.

"B-But why are you here so soon?" Fate asked.

"You knew about this?" Nanoha asked her fiancé.

"Sort of."

"I can explain!" Hayate jumped in front of the crowd. "You see, I figured it would be a lot better if everyone was here to see this once in a lifetime moment, so I stayed behind and did the extra paper work to get everyone two days off instead of one. You can thank me for that later." She finished with a wink.

"Yay! Mama and Mama are getting married!" Vivio jumped up and down excitedly.

A chorus of congratulations soon followed as everyone hugged and squealed over Nanoha's engagement ring.

"Congratulations honey." Momoko hugged her youngest.

"You picked an amazing person." Shiro joined in the group hug.

"Thank you, mom, dad."

"Alright everyone! It's time to eat!" Hayate motioned to the area Momoko had set up.

Everyone more than eagerly took a spot and dug into the delicious food Momoko and the others helped prepare. Fate looked around her and felt content. She was surrounded by friends and family who shared in her happiness. Her girlfriend had said yes to her proposal and it had all been thanks to her daughter's innocent question from weeks ago that made this possible. It had been the kick in the butt Fate needed to ask. Life, from this point on, would only get better for her and her family.

It was then Fate suddenly remembered she'd forgotten to tell Nanoha something very important.

"Oh, the wedding is tomorrow by the way." Fate informed her fiancé.

"Eh?"

**AN:** That's the end of this somewhat epic one-shot. It still took longer than I'd wanted to write it but I hadn't been satisfied with the first two drafts I did but I finally got it to the point where I was happy with it. I hope you all enjoyed and please review. I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
